Alternative for Dorvik
Blue|political_position = Right Wing to Far-right|ideology = Dorvische Nationalism Right-wing populism National Conservatism Economic liberalism Anti-immigration|seats = |title1 = Alternative for Dorvik}}Alternative for Dorvik is a ring-wing populist and Artanianskeptic political party in Dorvik. Party Dissolved, April 4305 Merged into the Conservative and Reformist Alliance History Founding 4277-78 In October 4277, Alexander Hermann and Frauke Wehner founded a new political force to oppose forced attempts of constitutional reform on a federal level. The newly established political organisation soon rose to have major publicity on a national level, gaining support from a number of senior high profiled former conservative members like Peter Hermann, George Steinenberg and Albert Heulsmann whom later came to heavily criticize the Artanian Union's financial expense to Dorvik. The AfD went on to gain further support from prominent business leaders, economists and journalists which allowed them a basis to stand on. From a local level, the AfD began to campaign on issues on immigration, economic competence and nationalist conservative issues. AfD in the State Council The AfD has had representation in the State Council since the 4278 election, although has been unsuccessful in its attempts to become a government party. AfD State Councillors have regularly attacked the Dorvische elite and attempts by old parties to restrict "progress, and modernisation." Twelve members to date have been expelled from session sitting due to un-parliamentary words and action. Under the leadership of Alice Schönfeld, the parliamentary party has become more centralist in its approach but become increasingly more prejudice of particular religious groups. Ideology and Policies The AfD was originally founded to oppose further-AU integration and constitutional reform although this view later developed to become more radical proposing radical immigration reform and civil liberties. They began to advocate support for the privatisation for social programs and some state-owned industries. Nationalism The AfD's nationalist principles were established to prevent further sovereignty being transferred from central government to the Artanian Union. They campaigned on issues like national heritage and pride later appealing to a more populist audience. Environment, Food & Rural Affairs The AfD stand on the platform promoting the use of renewable resources whilst maintaining the "natural beauty" of the Dervish landscape. They advocate reducing the use of fossil fuels without harming business growth and development. Defence The party have a strict policy on maintaining a strengthening military. They wish to keep a minimum of 2% of GDP on defence spending, investing and expanding the Dorvische Naval fleet and growing in military technology and weaponry. Party Organisation The party leadership is divided into four central positions. The Chairperson, the most senior position oversees the national party and management of. The parliamentary leader focuses on work and management within the AfD parliamentary group, with the Deputy working alongside. The presidential nominee, often referred to as the principle speaker, is a prominent speaker elected by the party membership to contest the presidential election. Parliamentary Leaders AfD Chairpersons 'Staatsrats' The front bench formulates party policy on issues to the national legislature body. Elections State Council Category:Political parties in Dorvik